The present invention relates to an engagement assembly which is adapted to securely engage an orifice of an article. In particular, the present invention relates to an engagement assembly which is particularly useful for attaching intermediate an article and a lifting apparatus, for installing and removing articles such as mining equipment components, such as, but not limited to, cutting edge components from heavy earth moving vehicles.